Code Geass: Code Return V2
by GeassedB2
Summary: This is a total restart of a old story of mine that needs a rehaul. What if at the end of r2, Lelouch lived and gained some allies. Watch as he repeats the war and tries to stop not just the Britannians and Black knights, but also himself! Lelouch x Harem fic. Needs Beta :) Rated T for now ;)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Its Geassedb2 back from the dead to bring you a redo of a story I have done! Code Geass: Code Return. I reread my own story and wish to redo it just for the fact that I can do much, much more with this then I can running with the original story. So what pairing is it you may ask, well is going to be a harem story with LelouchXKallenXAnya(my favorite pairing)XCorneliaXC.C. Now I know that's a lot, but I assure you that won't be happening all at once. Each girl has a reason to be there. Now off to the Disclaimer!**

I don't own Code Geass. If I did, Euphemia Would't have became the Massacre Princess!

Lelouch laid next to his sister in his fine white emperor robes, drowning in a pool of his own royal blood. He smiled thinking on how he had used the world to create a world he wanted. A world where all the hatred in the world would be aimed at the Demon Emperor himself, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He tried to laugh as he thought on, realizing that the Black Knights were right in a way when they said he was using them for his own gain, He then then frowned thinking on how Kallen believed he had used her for his gain. He could never use his Queen! Lelouch believed after the betrayal, the Black Knights had to force her to fight him, oh he wished that was the truth.

He then heard Nunally say his name wondering why he was smiling. Oh Nunnally, this was all for you, I hope you realize it now... Lelouch spat out some blood, his mortal life slowly leaving him, making him feel all the pain for his previous sins, the sins that he would have paid for if he would to die, but if C.C. was to be believed, these slow painful breathes shouldn't be his last. After the take over of Britannia was complete and the world forced under his banner, Lelouch and C.C. had celebrated the only way a witch and a demon could, but when they hit their peak, C.C. had gone into his mind slowly realizing something while in there. Sitting dormant in Lelouch's mind was the mark of a Code waiting to be released from its prison on life and be the life source of its target.

When C.C. had told him about the dormant Code, Lelouch had to do a 360 with his plans with the learning of his code. He had kept the fact that the demon had to die, but after he is 'Dead' his subordinates are going to pick him up, hoping their leader is alive.

All of this flashed through Lelouch's mind as he was trying to stay alive, trying to see his beautiful sister again. Lelouch used all of his strength to push his eye lids open to see the face just to his right. He looked into her eyes and smiled as much as he could. What he saw was her beautiful eyes, opened once more. Opened to see his new world he had created just for her, a world Euphemia would have approved of. A world of love and peace. One with zero hatred for his fellow man, but all of directed at a symbol of evil. The symbol he created that had to die by the man he created. The mask had to kill the demon for this better world.

he felt something warm touch him and felt his mind being invaded by all his memories. Memories once only two people have seen, but now a third had to view to understand his plans of rebellion. To understand the pain and hardships he went through for one person. The one person he could never betray.

He heard his sister starting to speak and tried to listen in to what she had to say. " You mean...everything you've done until now? Oh, big brother! I love you!" She yelled putting his hand to her cheek, letting him feel the fresh tears rolling down her face like a steady stream. He smiled a little harder showing her he knew that she forgave him, not wanting to let his sister go. Then Lelouch tried to speak but fail, choking on his own blood. He spat as much as he could out and said the final words any one here would hear the the dying demon emperor, "Yes... I... I destroy... the world... and create it... a new." Answering his sisters answer with his dying breath.

With Kallen one year later

Kallen sat on top of her bed, not wanting to go to ashford again. Today was the one year of the death of the 'Demon Emperor' She thought with dicust. She hated all them. all the people that betrayed Lelouch that on faithful day. The Black Knights were on top of her shit list for that. They had forced her to betray him and she felt so angry at not anly just the Black Knights but at herself. Letting Schneizel convince her that she would help with the destuction of the the worst thing ever made made her stay. He had told her if Lelouch was to win, it would mean the end of the world, and she fucking believed him. She was a fool then. Once she saw Susaku take HER role as Lelouch's knight, all she felt was anger and betrayal. Anger at that boy for stealing the title she had worked for and betrayal at the one man she loved more then her dead brother.

Kallen snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mom yell at her that she be late. Kallen grabbed what remained of her Guren key and then looked at the picture of her prince. 'Lelouch, I know you did this for all of those, but why... why leave me...' She felt the tears again. his always happened to her once thinking of her prince, her emperor.

She finished getting dressed and was going to throw her hair up into her Kozuki fashion, but the decided against it, 'Lelouch loved my hair down.' so in honor of the boy... no man she loved, she left the room as not Kallen Kozuki, but as the Britannian Kallen Stadtfeld. She looked over at the clock and gasped. "I only have 15 minutes before the warning bell rings!" She rushed out her room going to the kitchen, grabbing a peice of toast, saying bye to her mom and running out. She arrived at Ashford, running to her class and as soon as the bell rang she opened the class room door.

"Thank Hotei, I made it!" She yelled in her head not wanting to get a ear full once again from her stupid teacher, who was glaring at her this very moment.

"That was close one Miss. Kozuki." The teacher said to her, still glaring down at her like she was a small child.

"It's Stadtfeld today sir." She spoke softly wedging past the students and sitting down in front of Lelouch's long time school friend, Rivalz.

As the class dragged on, Kallen felt her eyes starting to get very heavy. She knew all the stuff in this class so why not take a little nap right, it wouldn't hurt right. As slowly felt her mind leaving the classroom as soon as she felt her head hit into her arms falling asleep quickly.

Kallen was in a large room, clearly of Britannian design as she walked toward a standing figure and his knight. The knight was shorter then herself and looked younger as well. The man next to the knight was turned facing the window of the room talking away about something as Kallen felt her body go to a kneeling position 'Wait what! She knelt for no man!' She thought in outrage as her body began to speak.

"The job has been done my Emperor, the Black Knights are nothing but scrap." She spat the words black knights like it legitly hurt her to even think of them.

"Very well done my Queen, please take your place next to me." The man still in shadow said. bringing one arm down, signalling where he would like her to stand.

"Oh course milord." She said with a smile in her tone as she stood upright walking over and standing next to the man. She grabbed him and turned him quickly and locking her lips onto his, wanting to get all of him in one big kiss. The battle continued until he pulled away slowly looking into her eyes, Purple meeting Blue.

"I love you Lelouch Vi Britannia." She stated all the love for this man dripping into her voice. Lelouch as the man was now know as smiled and replied, "I love you too Kallen Vi Britannia."

**A/N And there you have it! This is the Prologue to the story Code Geass: Code Return V2. I sure hoped you enjoyed this as much as I had writing it! This is going to be updated a lot because Spring Break starts next week and I have no work! THANK YOU VACATION! Please tell me what you all thought of this restart so far. Love you guys.**

**-GeassedB2**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note. Now to answer some questions I received. Ohgi and the other black knights will be getting what's coming to them for being damn traitors, not before they do some stuff to deserve it first. Second Lelouch was planning to just leave and leave with C.C., but something unexpected happened. Now on with the Story!

Disclaimer, I don't own anything besides this plot, everything else is owned by their respected owners.

Kallen woke up with a start as she looked up forgetting her surroundings. The sight of her with him once more had burned into her mind; bring tears to her eyes that she swiftly got rid of as soon as they came. Kallen looked around and saw she was still in the classroom she had almost been late to, but this time no one was near her, not a soul was in this room. 'How long was I asleep?' she wondered as she looked at the clock. The digital clock read 9:07, making Kallen jump up, hitting her head on something behind her… wait a minute, something behind her! She sat near the middle of the class and Rivalz wasn't here because if he were here, she would already have heard his loud mouth. Her mind raced through anything she could have bumped into. She had learned a lot from Lelouch, and one of them was to think on her feet even faster then she once did. It couldn't be another student, they would have been late to their next class, and if they wanted to rape her, they would already have woken her, but once again who would try to rape the red queen, she would kill them. It wasn't a project of any kind because the teacher had already said they wouldn't be doing any of that 'silly and stupid' activates. One thing crossed her mind but then drowned that out very quickly; she couldn't believe that right now. So she throw every to the wind and just turned around. What she saw shocked her to her core.

"Watch out queenie, I can't have you come with me damaged, L.L would kill me and make sure I don't comeback." A annoyingly arrogant green hair witch said to Kallen, her gold eyes looking down to her, her age very obvious in her golden orbs. Kallen thought that it could be C.C. but never really thought she would come to her school of all thinks!

"Why in the hell are you here witch?!" Kallen asked very loudly, her hand landing on her gun underneath her skirt, pulling out of her holster. She let it show when letting her arms rest to her side, gun firmly in hand. Kallen didn't want to shot this woman, she was connected to Lelouch and if the rumors were to be believed, she was also his mistress of Zero. C.C. saw this running through her mind and eyes and smirked, looking even smugger then she had one second ago.

"Well there is no need to be rude, this is the only way I could track you down, you cover your tracks very well Q-1." C.C. stated still looking at the red fireball in front of her. As soon as Kallen heard her old code name her body tensed up, she clutched her jaw and through gritted teeth she stressed. "Don't call me that, only he can call me that." Loafing clearly in her voice. C.C. didn't flinch or move awa, no she came closer moving in front of Kallen now.

"I would love to make your life miserable but I was given orders to bring you to the Revolution Hall and I have to or else…" C.C. said while she blushed more at the end, the blush not being noticed by Kallen. "So you have a new contractor then?" Kallen question not really caring if the immortal in front of her really did or not. "No." was C.C.'s simple response as she started walking away then stopping in the doorframe of the class. "By the way, you went home sick with the flu, so you have the rest of the day off." C.C. said turning around. Before Kallen could ask how she went home sick C.C. hit a button on her collar; with a flash of light a perfect mirror of Kallen's face was looking into her blue eyes. "Nurse my head is killing me." C.C. said dramatically, Kallen;s voice coming out of C.C,'s mouth. Then Kallen was looking at C.C. once again. "Now, now come on. We can't let L.L. wait any longer or he is going to freak."

As C.C. walked away from the Red Queen, Kallen thought if she should really follow the immortal to the Revolution Hall. She thought for a moment to tell the immortal to piss of and just go home since she was excused from the rest of her classes, but then thought a little more. C.C. was one of the last two people Lelouch had talked to before his own mantle killed him. She would have some info on what happened and hopefully answer her questions she had harvested ever since she had seen the love of her life slide down the flag of the empire he ruled. And with that train of thought, Kallen followed the immoral out the door of the class and the school and to the car with a unfamiliar person driving. "Geass." Was C.C. simple response to Kallen's questioning gaze. With a nod Kallen dropped into the car, sitting as far away from the immortal as humanly possible.

At the Revolution Hall.

Kallen had never visited the Revolution Hall for a few reasons. One of them was the fact that Lelouch had made the Revolution Hall to show his domination of the Fallen Black Knights while she was still in jail. Kallen heard that items from the war had been remodeled and remade to the EXACT condition they were before the battle. After the fall of the corrupted Britannia, many people wanted to destroy all the structures Lelouch had made just for the shear fact that everything the Demon Emperor made was a sign of evil and needed to crumble, but Nunnally disagreed saying that they need some of these buildings to continue stand just because we can look at them and never move forward to a future that involves another Demon Emperor. Kallen believed the real reason it was really still standing was the fact that Nunnally didn't want to destroy something her beloved brother made, even if it was from a rule of damnation, she needed it to stand. So after the empress said that, the building had been closed, never to been seen again by mortal eyes, but right in front of Kallen was Revolution Hall in all of its Roman inspired glory. The doors to the never seen museum was open just a bit, letting Kallen know the seal was broken on this 'unholy' place.

Kallen walked forward into the massive building, not worried about a thing beside meeting this L.L guy. She guessed it was some immortal like C.C., probably someone she had met while wondering after the death of Lelouch. 'Oh Lelouch…' She thought as she walked into the building a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't see a thing, it was so dark in here. C.C. she guested grabbed he by the hand and walked diagonally to a tall figure standing next to a knightmare frame, she couldn't see what one it was though.

"L.L., I have brought to you Q-1 like you have requested." C.C. said putting one arm over her chest, head down a slight bit, green locks in her face. She looked up waiting for a response from her statement, but she only got a rise of his hand, pointing toward the only light in the room, which was the door, and with that C.C. left Kallen and this L.L. guy alone.

The lights flared on with a unbelievable power, blinding Kallen to the point where she needed to put her arm over her eyes, blocking the powerful lights in the room. Then she heard a voice she thought she never hear again.

"I apologize on how annoying that witch can be, believe me she is much better after you get to know her and rely on that woman." The mysterious man said as he started to turn around. Revealing to her is memorizing purple eyes. She was speechless, 'He was DEAD!' she yelled in her mind. She must be in some weird dream, a dream closer to the real world then most of her other dreams. A dream where the man she once idolized, hated, then loved was right in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes but tried to speak none the less. "Le.. Lelouch." She whispered, not wanting to believe it if this was just a dream.

Lelouch smirked as his queen was standing in front of him. Her mouth was opened like a gapping fish, he chuckled at it own little joke. Before she could say anything else Lelouch spoke again, not wanting his queen to hit him for any reason. "I wanted to being you to the area where it all started and show you the very frame that changed the tide of war." Lelouch pointed in the direction of the frame and at that kallen slowly looked up to see the Guren Mk-II still together, in one piece. "Llyod had a blast rebuilding it and was even more excited to mess around with Rakshata's baby. It had to be completely rebuilt from scratch, thankfully Rakshata had the blue prints so she was willing to give them to me." Kallen remembered that after the rebell of the Black Knights, Rakshata had not been very friendly with them, not even Kallen. Calling them traitors was a very common thing from Rakshata, letting them learn where her true loyalty lied, but refused to work with Llyod. To keep a job she stayed to work on the knight's knightmares, but wasn't as happy as she was with Zero there.

"Kallen I can explain everything later." He started getting the attention of her once more. "Something very unexpected has happened and has giving me another chance. Anya please…" Lelouch ended with a pop next to him, there stood Anya Alstreim, glowing cranes in both of her once pink eyes. Then she disappeared only to surround Kallen with 4 Anyas popping out of nowhere. She ran at Kallen only to disappear and appear next to Lelouch once more. "The power to time travel; a very powerful weapon if giving to the right warrior." Lelouch stated looking at the pink haired beauty. "But a very useful tool if needed." Lelouch then looked back at Kallen, a very serious look mounted onto his stone cold face. "You do know what this means don't you Kallen. We can save millions of innocent people from having to die, save ones we were thought lost, make the true world of peace, where no one has to hide, a world where everyone can love each other." Lelouch said walking forward toward her not wasting a moment.

"How are you still alive Lelouch." She said as her anger began to rise at the fact that he still didn't tell her why he did it. "I received a code, the last stage of a Geass and the power to make you immortal. That is how C.C. has be repeatedly killed and seems to survive, with no physical injury what so ever." Lelouch explained showing the mark of the code on his hand. He waited now for her next question that came pretty quickly. "Why did you lie to me and tell me I was just a pawn?" She said tears starting to fall, realizing this wasn't a dream. "To protect you." Lelouch stated bluntly.

SMACK! Lelouch reared back from the powerful slap Kallen had just delivered to him. Kallen was furious at that point. "To protect me Lelouch, I could easily protect myself. Who was there to help you when those fuckers betrayed you. Who was thereto be your queen. That was supposed to be me as your knight. That should have been me facing the knight of one. I should have won you the world, not Susaku not that traitor." Kallen said now balling tears. Lelouch now recovered from that smack, walk toward her again and wrapped his arms around her. "It is ok Kallen, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you." Lelouch told her, giving her what see needed.

"You better not or I'll ruin this next Revolution." Kallen stated; red puffy eyes looking back at him, a smile reaching her lips. Lelouch went wide-eyed at what she had said, not expecting her to accept so quickly as she did. "You do know we will be writing history, the peace we have now would be lost? Are you willing to accept that burden? Are you willing to go to the very beginning with me?" Lelouch asked looking into her blue eyes. "Lelouch, I have dreamed for the chance to redo this thing the right way, I would love to help you." And with that Kallen leaned in and gave Lelouch their second kiss. Lelouch leaned into it as well, enjoying the bliss of this fine kiss.

A/N That is the end of the Chapter. I hoped enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please a review is always welcome, but not needed. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wanted to point out the fact that the version of geass is not the version shown in the anime,but in the manga, Nightmare of Nunnally I believe it is a way better form of geass and lets my story be more creative. And I know C.C. was EXTREMELY out of character when Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen meant, but once again there is a reason that will be explained in a future chapter, don't worry the witch will RETURN! BTW Here is a age chart just to let you guys know. **

**Lelouch - 19**

**Kallen - 19**

**Anya - 18 (I'm making her only a year younger the the rest.) **

**C.C. - N/A**

**Disclaimer- In both Prologue and Chapter 1, still don't own a damn thing. Darn it :(**

2 hours later,

"Ok, now you are up to speed on everything that has happened." Lelouch stated, resting his back on the side of the Guren's foot, Kallen repeating his action on the other side of the knightmare.

"Ok so let me get this completely straight, after the betrayal of the black knights, you were taken to a Island where Rolo past away after giving you a loving, forgiving speech. Then you trapped your father in a place called C's world, the after life; where you met your mother once more and then C.C. with Susaku appeared. Your father and mother wanted to stop time to make the world easier on them, and you wanted evolution to continue so you used your geass on 'God' a planet that looked like Jupiter for some reason, killed your father and mother. Created Zero Requiem, killed all hope humanity had for freedom by betraying the UFN and beating the BK and a battle, in that making the world hate Lelouch Vi Britannia and getting your self killed to create hate-less filled world."

She took a breath at this, impressing Lelouch with how much she got out without breathing once. "Then once you found out you were immortal, you wanted to live with C.C. of all people forever, not talking to one of us again. But then you stumbled upon Orange and Anya who had two shining geass eyes."

Kallen finished this with a puff, not realizing on how long she was talking. Kallen and Lelouch turned their heads, hearing heals clink against the floor. As soon as Kallen saw Anya walk walk in she shutted up, not know what this Anya would do. Anya stold closer to the niether eyes showing no geass. She walked closer to the two tho; her eyes now glowing, geass flowing through them. She disappeared leaving nothing where she just was, leaving Kallen to wonder where the pinkette would reappear from. So she reappeared right next to Lelouch, sitting next to him, making Kallen growl ing frustration.

"That when he told you how stunned and afraid that I had geass, thinking I might end up going insane with the power. Not realizing that I have had geass ever since I was a little girl, being one of V.V. first test subjects. Charles thought it useful having someone with geass being close to Marianne so if anything had happened, either A- I could save his Empress before anything happened to her or B- She could use her own geass on the person, being able to take over their body with her soul. She however couldn't use their geass as it needed the user soul to be the one who activated it."

Anya looked down, tears in her eyes, but to strong to let them fall. "ell we know which option she took. I could have saved her, but I was to scared at seeing my best friends being shot at to do anything. After Marianne 'died', she used by body to drag me up to Charles's room to making me forget everything in my past, my geass included." Anya then looked up determined. "I owe Lelouch my life, because without him and Jeremiah, I would still be a mindless puppet, not knowing what I really had and just be a mopping mess."

"Anya, how does your geass work anyway, I thought all geass had to do with some kind of mental ability." Kallen asked looked stunned at hearing the girl's story, this time from her own mouth, her anger she once had now totally vanished.

"Normally, you would be correct, but in some cases there can be a objection. V.V. wanted geass to be more then just a ability of the minds, but a ability of the stars. He was determined to make anything possible with geass and as you see with me, he succeeded." Anya stated bluntly, loafing the short man in mention.

"My geass can to a mental image of something then decompose the things molecules down to nothing, then I can regenerate them and duplicate them with little effort. I normally use it as you saw, to jump from one place or another, giving the illusion that i'm teleporting, but in reality, I'm dying and being reborn over and over again. The original me died when I was only 5. So when i was rushing you for that little moment, I superimposed all my particles that make up my molecules and made the illusion I was in two or in that case, four places at once, but really only one of me was there."

"Wicked! So how does that play into time traveling? " Kallen retorted with excitement, loving all this new info.

"I can destroy my molecules and make them go through the galaxy into a new dimension, to a new world very similar to our own or if we wanted to, a world very different from our own. Do to the big bang still happening, new worlds being created a new world is created with all of our decision, what ever we choose, a world is created with the opposite chose. Now these worlds are also in different times as our own. Ours might be 5 billions years behind one planet and another we can be just 3 years in front of."

Anya explained, a smile forming on her lips looking ate the bewilderment on Kallen's face. "The world we want to go to is the same in all areas as was our world, who ever ended up making a chose to create a world didn't obviously make a impact. It is 5 years behind ours which would make it two years before the Battle of Shinjuku. Enough room where we can push this idiot to be more active." She stated pointing at Lelouch, a smirked edched on her face.

"HEY, I might be weak, but I make up for it with my brain!" Lelouch argued back at Anya. "Don't forget Pinky on who took a little group of terrorists and made them into a army!"

"An army that betrayed you." Anya stated back. "Really Lelouch, besides Kallen here, that group gave you nothing, but trouble and bad luck. I personally would have let them get killed in Narita." Anya state with a icy tone in her voice.

"If i knew they were going to do the betrayal it might would have crossed my mind. I would have love to see Ohgi getting speared through his cockpit by my lovely sister. Or Orange have his way with him." Lelouch retorted back, a smile coming to his lips. "So Pinky, what did you come in here for? I know I wasn't for use to catch up." Lelouch asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well Llyod wants you to go down and talk about knightmares. I already got mine picked for our trip, and I'm sure you want something a little more high tech then these old hunks of junk here." Anya said, pointing up to the older Guren.

"HEY! The Guren is not a hunk of junk, it stopped the Lancelot a few times during our battles!" Kallen said raising to her feet faster then Anya Expected, but keeping her stance in place.

"Yes, back in its time it was revolutionary, but the past is the past, get over it." Anya stated bluntly. "Machines are different then humans, humans need the past to move forward, but for machines; they are outdated as soon as they are finished because there will always to be improvements to it later on."

Anya said as she walked forward, right in Kallen's face almost. "Lelouch was right. you are feisty." Anya stated bluntly and with that Anya started walking away, but then stopped.

She turned around and strolled back over to Lelouch before grabbing him by the collar and kissing him on the cheek, staying there al little to much for Kallen liked. Kallen cleared her throat to get the two's attention.

"You owed me that one remember?"

"Owes you!"Kallen shouted, but not being heard by he fellow Britannians

"Yea I told you if you could take my queen, I would give you a kiss, and that's all you aimed for the whole game Pinky." Lelouch stated while smiling a small smile. "Now go to Llyod and tell him we will down their in a sec okay?"

"Oh course Lelouch." Anya said with a small bow and then left the room.

Kallen stood there shocked while watching them have a special moment right in front of her. For the matter why is she kiss my Lelouch?!' Kallen wondered, anger boiling before clearing her throat. After Anya left, Kallen looked at Lelouch and yelled. "OK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Claim down, when I was teaching her to channel and use her geass effectively, we grew a little closer. She will never replace you though as my queen, but what is a emperor without consorts." Lelouch said with a little chuckle, Kallen's rage leaving from her for a second.

"Your queen?" Kallen then thought of what he called her for her nickname. 'Q-1'. her anger doing a full one eighty, now a little confused. "That's why you continued to call me Q-1 after I knew who you were correct?" Kallen asked, realizing what he meant.

"Correct, I was going to change your position on the board to a pawn of sorts, but after a while I began to feel something for you, something I only felt for two other people at the time. I began to love you Kallen. You wanted to know what you meant to me? You are everything to me and I couldn't see myself without you, Anya, and C.C. You guys keep me sane, and I can only hope you feel the same. If anything would have ever happened to you guys, I would make the world feel the wrath of the REAL Demon Emperor." Lelouch stated, truth and love running through his eyes.

"Lelouch, do you know how long I've waited to hear something along those lines come from that mouth of yours." With that Kallen smiled, knowing her feeling she had for Lelouch was not wasted. Then remembering what Anya said before she had left.

" Don't we have a scientist to meet with?" Kallen asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"I do believe so Miss. Kozuki." Lelouch said making Kallen frown a bit.

"Don't call me that, my name is Kallen Stadtfeld, and this time its staying that way." Kallen said in all seriousness.

"Good, I liked your hair down anyway." Lelouch said Kallen grabbed his hand making him looked down to their hands. He just shoock his head and and let a smile grace his lips again; both walked down to see the craziest scientist in all of Britannia.

Lelouch and Kallen walked down the Hall, past the Gawain and into a secret passage that lead down to another long, but considerably shorter bay, full of Knightmare parts; 3 white robes thrashing about.

"Wait a second, is that Rakshata?" Kallen wondered aloud, seeing the Indian lady arguing with a silvered hair man across a Knightmare's foot.

"You would be correct Q-1, she ended up joining me and my cause after now and day work got boring for the genius. It took a lot of convincing tho." Lelouch shivered, remembering the fight that happened the day he recruited the Indian woman.

Kallen also shivered, remembering how furious the woman wans when she found out Llyod had worked on he baby, Kallen thought she was going to have to run to Britannia to save the man in question from her wrath. "What did it take for her to join you?"

"A desire." Lelouch stated cripticly, which frustrated Kallen, she wanted a answer not a damn riddle.

"Lelouch if you don't tell me I will make she you will never have a heir to the thrown." Kallen stated coldly, making Lelouch talk quickly, knowing she was dead serious.

"I meant was a desire to finally show she's better then Lloyd. They both have designs to show me for all of our Knightmars they have came up with and will see who gets more picks."

"Oh so its a compition between the too." Kallen realizing. "So who do you think will wim?"

"Niether, they are equal, but making them think their will be a winner will push them farther to make the best Knightmares the world has ever seen." Lelouch finished, Kallen and himself almost right infront of the still arguing scientists.

"NO! The foot should have built in land spinners, it makes it harder for enemy fire to damage the inners of the frame and wiring!" Rakshata yelled at the Earl of Pudding, making him grown a long and annoyed noise.

"That would be stupid! The outer land spinners can go twice as fast as the built in ones and if your defense are so good as you say they are, there need to be no worry about damages right!" Llyod spat back.

"Lelouch stood there with Kallen, watching the two geniuses going back and forth between each other. After a while Lelouch started to get annoyed about not getting noticed and cleared his throat. "We came as you wanted Lloyd."

"Oh Lelouch good to see you again. And you are Kallen... oh i remember you, you are the girl that's Knightmare I worked on while you were being locked up and threated." Llyod said, not realizing or caring that he had just hit a nerve with Kallen.

"Yea.. don't remind me of my 'vacation'." Kallen muttered, Lelouch looking down at her making sure she was okay, not knowing what happened while she was captured.

Lloyd waited for their attention before speaking up again. "I do believe you are here for more then to hear two creatures argue, am I correct 'your greatness.' Sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"You read my mind Llyod, glad your polite as always." Lelouch rolled his eyes at the ending.

"Oh course milord I would just hate to disappoint." Llyod smile grew as he thought of what's to come next. "Now let us stop with the dili-daddying, let's get this party started!"

**Author's Note: Thanks Everyone for reading this Chapter. Please tell me how you like it and please tell me what yu would like to see in this story. I know this was more of an explanation Chapter more than anything, but I wanted to explain my Anya and her background. She will be way more outgoing as you saw. :) See you guys next time!.BTW I was waiting on my new Beta to edit it, but I really wanted for you guys to get this next Chapter so I went ahead and edited myself. P.S I didn't realize the chapter was all bold, my bad lol.**


End file.
